1. Field of the Invention
The structure according to the present invention is especially adapted for use with modern sewing machines capable of both open arm and flat bed sewing. The structure is characterized by a simple arrangement for supporting the machine for both kinds of sewing with the machine in either kind of sewing position being surrounded by the panels to define a plane for convenience of the operator.
2. The Prior Art
Developed in a search appears to be best exemplified in the following patents:
Parsons U.S. Pat. No. 3051538 Class 312/30 PA1 Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3765739 Class 312/30 PA1 Kakishima U.S. Pat. No. 3823993 Class 312/21 PA1 Roberts et al U.S. Pat. No. RE 28835 Class 312/20
Parsons achieves locking of a machine for open arm sewing by hinging the support panel to a locking panel having edges captured in notches within the cabinet.
Williams employs a special locking shelf cooperating with a spring biased locking arm disposed on the panel supporting the machine.
Kakishima has a special ramp for movement of the panel supporting the machine.
Roberts et al effects storage movement of the machine by means of a remotely controlled lever, a construction made unnecessary by this invention structure.